Jeriko the Impotence
A Council member of the Gate Guardians. He is number 3. He is one of the five that make up one of the most powerful groups on Mobius. Is possibly some sort of All powerful Magus, with vast knowledge of the fundamental usage of the universe. He is an acting neutral, but is truly an evil being. It is hinted that he is not the only one. Background It is unknown how Jeriko became one of the Council Members, it is unknown how any of the Council members obtained their position. It is known that the first Council member choose the others. Before he was a Council member, Jeriko was a practioner of the magical arts. His goals while doing this were purely to gain power, after obtaining so much, his goals changed. Gaining followers behind the scenes, training apprentices, obtaining secrets. At some point Jeriko obtained the Key of Solomon, a Grimoire of absolute magical knowledge, to increase it's page number a soul must be sacrificed to it. With it he is able to summon all manner of demons, dragons, and monsters. Personality Jeriko is always calm. Even when angry. He remains calm so that he may calculate everything within his situation. Appearance What that character looks like Abilities Transcended Healing Factor *Instantaneously regenerates all wounds and damage. *Entire limbs and organs can be regenerated. *The more life threatening the wound could be, the longer it will take to heal. Devil Arms Compatibility *Use of Devil Arms weapons. Ultimate Zen Fighter *Has dangerous levels of power. *Has dangerous levels of might. *Has dangerous levels of speed. *Uses dangerous levels of fighting skill. *Ability to instantly comprehend and discern opponents skills and weaknesses. Ultimate Supernatural Abilities *Great usage of supernatural energies. *Has super longevity. *Possibly limitless stamina. Transcended Magic User *Has the ability to use nearly all magical properties. Ultimate Energy Manipulation *Manipulate all forms of energy. *As long as he knows what type of energy it is. Energy Attribute Jeriko uses a supernatural power called Shatterpoint. The Shatterpoint attribute is a special collapsing energy, it wreaks everything, energy, physical, mental or otherwise. This power has Oneness, there isnt another one as powerful as it is. There is no such thing as perfect. As everything has a weak-point. Applications: *Stress *Breaking *Collapsing. *Shatter Techniques Techniques 1 *A Technique that allows the user to Techniques 2 *A Technique that allows the user to Techniques 3 *A Technique that allows the user to Techniques 4 *A Technique that allows the user to Energy Techniques Energy Techniques 1 *A Technique that allows the user to Energy Techniques 2 *A Technique that allows the user to Enhanced Energy Techniques Enhanced Energy Techniques 1 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 2 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 3 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 4 *A Technique that allows the user Stage Two Energy Techniques Stage Two Energy Techniques *A Technique that allows the user Special Techniques Special Techniques *A Technique that allows the user Small Story: Family: Gate Guardian Council Members - Fellow Leaders Gate Guardians - Advanced Trainees Council of Purgatory - Fellow Leaders Wick Witches - Advanced Trainees Grand High Witches - Trainees Trivia *Although he is currently trapped on a floating island in the Mobius of Qtinqspirits continuity, he is still influencing the events in Mobius: Witch Hunters. *Kesin Hoar has encountered Jeriko before. *Jeriko has fought with Kesin Hoar an simply toyed with him. *Jeriko's magical power exceeds measurement. *Saw nearly all of the Source Wall. *Seeing so much of the Source Wall granted Jeriko his Shatter Point Attribute. *Has great interest in the Philosopher's Stone. Quotes "No, you will not, you will fall here." "Your life is not important anymore, begone." "Pure magical energy, impressive, but its not enough." Category:QtinqSpirits Category:QtinqSpirits Character Template Category:Guardians Category:Neutral